Deception
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Germany goes to a conference leaving prussia home alone to cause some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day, the sun was beating down on Germany's house as he heads for his front door. He turns around before he leaves.

"Hey East! I'll be gone at a conference for a few days! If Italy comes by looking for me tell him vould ja?" He yelled to his brother Prussia who was living in his basement.

"Ja ja! I will West! Don't worry! The awesome me will handle it!" Prussia yelled from the basement.

Germany nodded and left the house, not expecting a problem would happen. But, his brother had other plans though. Once he heard Germany's car pull out of the driveway he picked up his phone and dialed Italy's house, he cleared his throat as the phone rang.

"Ciao?" Said the Italian, Prussia imitated Germany's voice.

"Um, ja... Italy? Could you come over tonight? We need to talk..." Prussia said hopping that Italy would believe that it was Germany and not him.

"Sure thing Germany! I'll see you later ve~!" Italy hung up the phone, Prussia hung up and started his laugh.

"Kesesesesesesesesese, the awesome me is so awesome! This is going to be great!" Prussia yelled, he started going threw and got out a bunch of things. He ran into his bathroom and unscrewed a bottle top. He starts to rub a blonde hair dye into his hair. After waiting half an hour as the instructions say he strips done in the shower and starts singing the song "Big Ten Inch." He comes back out and dries off, looking at himself in the mirror smirking. He puts in a pair of blue contacts and gets dressed in one if Germany's uniforms before slicking his hair back.

"Man! I really do look like West! The awesome me is so awesome!"

About half an hour later there's a knock on the door. Prussia clears his throat once again and opens the door.

"Hello Italy." Prussia said giving a stern looking.

"Ve, ciao Germany~!" Italy said giving Prussia a big hug.

'He really thinks its West! I am so awesome!' Thought Prussia. "Ja... Come on in." He stepped to the side to let Italy pass by. Italy walks inside and sits down on a chair in the living room.

"You said you wanted to talk to me ve?" He looked over at Prussia who walked over and sat down across from him.

"Ja, I need to tell you something."

"Ve, what is it?" Prussia turned his head, his face giving that typical awkward Germany face.

"Um... Italien... I don't think ve should see each other any more." Prussia said. Italy's smile disappeared as he soaked up this lie that was just told him. Italy opened his mouth as if he were to speak but then closed his mouth again. Italy nodded, all he did was get up and leave.

Prussia gets up and laughs. "Kesesesese! I worked! The awesome me could pull it off!" Prussia went downstairs and into the bathroom to take his contacts out and get the dye out of it. He changes back into his normal uniform. A few days later Germany comes back.

"East, I'm home!" Prussia was asleep on the couch, Germany goes over and picks up the phone. He dials Italy's number but no one answers. Germany decides to go to Italy's.

Germany knocks on the door but there is no answer, he opens the door, its unlocked. He walks in.

"Italy?" He walks to Italy's room but the door's locked. "Italy?" He bangs on the door but nothing happened. He starts breaking down the door, after a few tries he's able to break it.

"Italy!" When he looked inside he saw Italy hanging from the ceiling his face stained with tears. Germany stared with an open mouth unable to speak. All he could think is why? Why? His best friend killed himself, it left a hole in Germany's heart, a hole that would never be filled.


	2. A Second End

**This is for the person who asked for a second part and I'm glad I did~ You don't need to read it but I hope you like it!**

Germany makes his way back to his home, unable to take in what had happened. He stumbles threw the door mentally exhausted.

"Yo West! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Prussia yelled from the couch. Germany ignored him and went straight to his bedroom. He got into bed, cloths and all still on. Prussia walks to his door frame.

"Come on West, tell the awesome me what's wrong!" His red eyes seemed to glow as the light tried to get into the dark room from the hallway. Germany takes a big sigh.

"It's Italy..." Germany finally admits. Prussia gulps, 'I wonder if he told him to go away or something.'

"What about him?"

"He... I went to his house because when I got home you were asleep, but when I got there it was silent... His room was locked and I didn't hear any responses to my yelling. I knocked down the door and when I got threw the door I found Italy... He was hanging from the ceiling..." Prussia's smirk was whipped right off of his face.

"What... Really?" Germany nods.

"Can I please just get some sleep?"

"Sure..." Prussia leaves the room and sits on the couch. He puts his head in his hands and sighs. "What have I done? It's my fault that Italy killed himself... What can I do? If Germany finds out he's going to kill me!" Prussia gets up and starts pacing, ideas racing threw his mind but nothing works.

After a few more minutes of this it finally hits him. He grabs a pen and pencil, he leaves a note for Germany. He heads out the door and on his way to England's house.

England was sipping some tea and eating a biscuit when a gentle tapping came at his chamber door.*points if you get the reference, I don't know why I added it. I just got bored* England got up, "I wonder who is tapping at my chamber door?" He pondered as he went to his chamber door. What he thought was a gentle tapping was a frantic pounding, England opened the door to find a breathless Prussia standing in front of his room.

"How the bloody hell did you get into my house!?" England yelled.

"I need you to do me a favour..." Prussia said between breaths.

"Not until you tell me how you got into my bloody house you wanker!"

"I broke in alright? You wouldn't answer the door so I broke in."

"That doesn't mean you can break into my house!" England started to go off on one of his rants.

"Italy killed himself!" Prussia finally yelled. England froze, as if time stopped.

"It's my fault! I dressed up as West when he went to a conference and played a prank on Italy and he ended up killing himself! West doesn't know I did it and I need a favour from you!" Prussia yelled. He was glad that he told someone what he'd done.

"Prussia... I can't just bring someone back to life, my magic isn't strong enough..." England's mind was racing, all of this sudden news was an extreme shock.

"I know, which was why I decided that I am going to sacrifice myself. When Germany finds out I'm dead either way so why not put myself to use? I mean really..."

"I don't know Prussia, I don't think my magic is strong enough and if I do this Spain and France will probably get really pissed at me..." England looked unsure.

"Please England, I feel really bad for this and all I do is mooch off of West! He's better off having Italy than me." Prussia gave him puppy dog eyes. England groans.

"Fine, I'll work up my magic, come back in a week." Prussia smiles.

"Thanks England, I better get back before Germany does something or reads my note and ruins everything." Prussia runs away and heads to home.

Once Prussia gets there he checks up on Germany, thankfully asleep. Prussia crumples the note and throws it away.

A week later

"West, I'm gonna be out for awhile, ok?"

"Ja..."

"Bye" Prussia said as he left the house. Germany goes to take the trash out, something falls out. He picks it up and reads it.

Dear West,

It was my fault that Italy did that, I'm going to go to England's where hopefully I can do what's right.

The awesome me.

Germany runs out the door.

At England's

"Are you sure about this?" England asked not so sure that this is a good idea.

"Ja! The awesome me is not even a country anymore!" Prussia yelled. "I hurt my little brother, I want to make things right." England nodded.

"Alright then, lets start this." Prussia lies down next to Italy and closes his eyes. England starts chanting something. The room starts to feel weird as random lights starts to glow out of nowhere.

It only took a few minutes before it was finished and Germany ran into the room.

"East!" Germany yelled, England was breathing heavily and leaning against a table. Germany walks over to England and grabs his shirt.

"Vhat have you done!?" Germany yelled at the Englishman who was scared shitless. They hear a faint noise.

"West..." Germany drops England and walks over to Prussia.

"Prussia you idiot! I can always get another friend! I can't get another brother!" Germany yelled at him, fighting back tears.

"The awesome me knows that Italy wasn't just a friend, and the awesome me felt bad for this so he made it better!" Prussia smiles, "It's my job to make my awesome baby brother happy and the awesome West would be better off with Italy and not me. Make sure you stay happy West." Prussia said as he closed his eyes. Germany whipped his eyes as he hugged his brother.

"Ve..." He heard from behind him. Germany gentle set Prussia down and turned around.

"Italien..."

"Ve, Germany what happened?" Germany pulled Italy into a warm embrace.

"It's a long story... Just be happy, alright?" Italy gave him a big warm smile that melted his heart. Germany thought to himself.

'Thank you East, no matter what people say you were a great person and I'm lucky to say that you were my brother.'

~The End~


End file.
